Good things come to end, Great things continue
by Cheerfulgrl07
Summary: Takes place after the last epp.! Ever wonder who would end up with who, etc?~Chapter 2 up~ Read and reveiw!
1. Three years later

All good things come to end, but all great things continue.  
  
By: Megan (Cheerfulgrl07)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three years later  
  
Disclaimer: I own the soundtracks and 1st season on DVD, sadly, I don't any of these characters.  
  
A/N: I can't believe the show is over. I started late in the show, 4th season, all though I have now seen almost every episode (thanks to the DVD release and TBS for re-running all of them). Every moment that I have seen on the show has been amazing, from the first I saw, to the last. The ending was really sad; however, like promised I will write a story from the ending. I will change things, such as couples and whatnot. There is one thing I won't do though. I won't disregard the series finale making Jen not have died. Couples can change, but something like that can't. I apologize to all fans of Jen (hey, I didn't hate her!). So I'm hoping that just because she isn't in it, you give it a chance. Read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey just arrived in Capeside. It was Amy's fourth birthday and Jack was worried about her. He asked Dawson, Pacey, Andie and her to come. He wanted to have the people who knew Jen all around her. Grams had passed away a few months after Jen had. That was not nearly as sad. Jen would be with her. Joey was in deep thought of the surprising event that had happened. Jen, the girl she loved to hate, died. She felt awful. She knew how it felt loosing a mother. Amy never even knew her. Amy would have loved her. In that way, it was better she wouldn't have many memories. It's the memories that kill.  
  
Joey walked into Jack's house. She saw him playing with Amy. She noticed Pacey and Doug were over.  
  
"Hey Jack. How have you been?" She questioned with concern.  
  
"Fine. Some days are better then others." He answered her.  
  
"Yeah, that's how it is. I wish there was something more I can say, but I grieve over it all the time. I keep thinking of things I wished I said."  
  
Amy then walks into the room.  
  
"Hey there." Joey spoke. "It's Joey, I met you last year."  
  
Amy giggles cutely. "I wemember."  
  
Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"Hi, Choey." She replied. "Great to see you again."  
  
"You need to get good manners, Amy."  
  
Joey kneeled down, to Amy's level. "Your four years old! Wow you have gotten so big! I haven't seen you for such a long time!"  
  
"Your really pretty Choey." Amy said feeling Joey's hair.  
  
"Thank you. You're a cutie too." She laughed.  
  
She smiled and ran back in to see what Lilly and Alex were doing. She loved hanging out with them because they were older and she thought they were awesome.  
  
"So is Andie coming?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jack replied.  
  
"Well that will be nice, I haven't seen her for a long time."  
  
"Yeah, I took Amy up to Boston last weekend to see her. Andie loves her."  
  
"Well who couldn't?" Joey laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she is adorable."  
  
Joey smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"These past couple of weeks have been awful, Jo."  
  
"Why what's the matter, Jack?"  
  
"Uh it's nothing really."  
  
"Jack, I really don't care how little or unimportant you think whatever is bothering you is, just say it. You've known me for years, you can trust me."  
  
"The thing is I don't know if it's a problem. She's been asking me about Jen lately. A lot. I mean I love that she cares about her, but it's been killing me to talk about her." He sniffles trying hard not to cry. "That's why I asked all of you to come. We can all share our memories of her with Amy. I never want Amy to forget, not know about her."  
  
Joey offers him a hug. "Don't worry, anything she wants to know, we will all be hear to answer."  
  
"Thanks. It makes me feel a little better about it all."  
  
"Anything for you Jack."  
  
"There is one more thing I'm feeling unsure about it."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Should I show her the film?"  
  
"What are you talking about? What film?"  
  
"When she was dying, Dawson filmed her talking to Amy."  
  
"Oh. How could I have forgotten that?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just wondering when I should show it to her? Is it to soon?" Jack wondered concerned.  
  
"It's a tough call. I would say no, she would respect and love it more in a few years. Some reason my gut is saying yes. She should see it."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
It was Andie. Joey wasn't displeased that she was there, she was happy to be seeing Andie again. She wanted it to be Dawson.  
  
* Joey then had a memory *  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Joey if you love him just let me know." Pacey stated.  
  
"Pace of course I love him. He's my best friend. I'll always love him."  
  
He glared at her, with anger, "You know that's not what I meant. I saw the two of you looking at each other at Andie's party. Just tell me the truth Jo."  
  
"Pace, I love him. I'm willing to put this behind me. I don't want to ruin us again." She said, starting to cry.  
  
"Joey, I think we both know, we can't help who we love, and when we love them. I'm not going to sit here and say, I don't care, or it's ok. It's not ok Joey. I'm angry, but not at you. I'm letting you go. I just hope you come back someday."  
  
Joey smiled at him and reached over to hug him. She then gave him a kiss. A  
  
goodbye kiss. To her at least, it meant nothing more. It was sweet and nice. She loved it. She knew it couldn't go further. Why had she done this again? She left that night feeling confused. Unsurprisingly she left New York for LA. She found Dawson and talked to him. They got back together soon after. They had been going out since. When he wasn't working on the show (over the summer) they would see each other. She was going to see him again for the first time in about month. She couldn't wait. She thought of him and then was brought out of her memory.  
  
*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Joey, earth to Joey!" Andie was saying right in front of her.  
  
Joey laughed, "Sorry, I'm a little out of it, today."  
  
Pacey looked at her. He knew whom she had been thinking about. Dawson.  
  
"How have you been? How is New York?" Andie questioned Joey.  
  
"I've been good. New York has been great for me. Writing seems to agree with me."  
  
"Glad to hear it. You need to visit Boston more though."  
  
"Yup. I do."  
  
Amy saw Andie and ran into the room. "Aunt Andie, Aunt Andie!."  
  
Andie smiled. "Hey baby. I'm here." She starts to tickle Amy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Well, thank you Jack for the great dinner, and I hope Amy liked her gift. I do have to start getting back though, it's a four hour drive."  
  
Jack went over to give her a hug, "Thanks for coming this far just to see Amy and I. It means a lot to me. Drive safe."  
  
"Oh your welcome." She laughed a little. "I came to see Amy though, not you Jack. I'll call you tomorrow. I'll try visiting in a few weeks. I'll take Amy out?"  
  
"Sure. That would be great, just as long as that's what you want."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. Talk to you later."  
  
With that she put on her coat and proceeded to walk out the door. She was really surprised that Dawson never managed to come. She knew, his flight could have been delayed because of some weird reason, or he couldn't leave, and the list could go on and on.  
  
She walked up to her car and saw someone standing next to her car.  
  
"Dawson?" She questioned, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't make it earlier. It took me longer to get here then I thought. I didn't have a ride from Boston to here."  
  
She laughed, "Oh it's all right. Amy's asleep all ready. Jack is not asleep if you want to go seem him quick."  
  
"Yeah, ok, I will."  
  
"Did you need a place to stay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Uh, actually, that be great."  
  
"Ok, I'll go turn on the car. See ya soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andie had decided that she did want to go back home, rather then stay with Jack. She knew he had enough to deal with, without the burden of her there. She wasn't sure if that was true, or just that she wanted to be a lone with Pacey. He had offered to drive her to Boston. They were about 10 minutes into the drive.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Pacey." Andie offered to break the silence.  
  
"Your welcome. Anything for you."  
  
She smiled, "Is there something on your mind. You look a little angry."  
  
He shrugged, "Nuh. There is nothing wrong."  
  
The truth was, he was a little upset, jealous. Joey looked so happy with Dawson and he had no one.  
  
"Pacey, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I didn't want to say it over the phone. I still love you."  
  
"Jeez you don't waste time getting to the point."  
  
She nodded, "I've never been good at that."  
  
"Why are you just telling me now? I mean how long?"  
  
"Almost ten years." She confessed.  
  
"Andie! Do you know how crazy that is. I mean who could like ME for that long?"  
  
"Pacey, I love you."  
  
"Andie, I love you too."  
  
"Let me guess, you're not ready to start dating again?"  
  
"No, I'm ready. Just not today. Pick you up Friday night at 7pm?"  
  
Andie smiled, "Yeah that sounds good."  
  
He dropped her off and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See ya McPhee."  
  
"See ya later Witter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: Hey. This chapter is long, I know. I hope you liked it. Read and Review. Also, E-mail me or IM me. Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2: Bundle S of joy

Chapter 2  
  
Bundle (S) of joy.  
  
A/N: I have had so many ideas on how to do this chapter. I finally decided to go a little into the future (again). It just seems boring to drag it out and repeat everything from my last story. Don't be surprised if you see a NEW chapter 2. Anyway, for now, here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review.  
  
Some stuff you might want to know: Dawson and Joey were married and have a small child, Andie and Pacey are married, Pacey has a restaurant in Boston. I hope everything else kind of explains itself. ___________________________________  
  
Joey sat in the living room, watching intently her two-month year old son. He looked a lot like Dawson. He had his beautiful blonde hair and face. He had Joey's big brown eyes though. She then heard the phone ring.  
  
"Are you going to do get that, Jason?" She asked the young baby.  
  
She looked up him sit there.  
  
She giggled, "I'll take that as a no."  
  
She then went and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello." Joey answered.  
  
"Hey, Joey?" The female voice questioned.  
  
"Audrey, is that who I'm talking with?"  
  
"Yup. The one and only!"  
  
"Wow, it has been such a long time."  
  
"Yeah, I know, we lost touch, Jo. Anyway, I talked to Pacey, and I found out about baby Jason. I can't wait to get a chance to come see him! Are you busy this weekend?"  
  
"Acutely, no. If you would like to come over that will be fine."  
  
"All right. Well, I'll have to see if I can get a flight and whatnot, but I'm sure I'll be able to." She added, hopefully.  
  
"All right, well I have to go, but, I look forward to seeing you again! Bye."  
  
Joey hung up the phone and went back to playing with her baby.  
  
" 'Aunt' Audrey is coming for a visit this weekend Jason, I bet your so excited, you'll love her."  
  
Jason just gave her those looks. He then started screaming. Joey picked him up. She hated the sound of him crying. She felt so little, helpless.  
  
She checked his dipper, nothing in it. She handed him a bottle he didn't want it. She handed him his pacifier he spit it right in her face. She figured he was just cranky so she put him down for a nap. A few minutes later, he was sleeping. She decided to do some work. She still worked for the newspaper; however, she did them at home and e-mailed them to the office. She only went into the office one day a week. She had gotten a lot of it done, then she heard it, the cry.  
  
"Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming sweetie, hold on."  
  
She came and picked him up. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Then Dawson came in the door.  
  
"Take him! He won't stop crying."  
  
Dawson took his son into his hands, and moments later he stopped crying. Dawson laughed.  
  
"That is so unfair! I just spent minutes to calm him down!" Joey complained.  
  
"I can't help it, he loves me."  
  
"Well, you know, it's only because the male voice sounds more like a heartbeat to them. Jason loves me more, a lot more."  
  
Dawson just laughed, "You know how immature that is, right?"  
  
"So, I'm a mom, I have a right to be immature."  
  
"So how have you and Jason been today."  
  
"Jason's fine. Audrey's coming to visit."  
  
"Really? Wow. I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"Yeah, me neither. She's coming this weekend. Also, she's going to take Jason for a few hours, so, we will get to be alone."  
  
They hug and began to kiss. Then they here Jason crying. They look at each other and laugh and walk to the other room to check on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andie sat on the couch waiting for Pacey to get home. She had some, really, surprising news for him. Well it was a good thing, really good. She just couldn't wait for him to get home so she could tell him all ready! Then she heard the door open.  
  
"I'm home." He called.  
  
"I'm in here, Pacey." Andie called.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, but I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Andie choked a little, "I'm. . . pregnant!"  
  
"What? Really? Andie, that's amazing!"  
  
He reached up to hug her. She has been a little nervous at first. Who wouldn't? Once she fell into his arms, she felt so much security.  
  
"Honestly, I'm a little scared. I never want to let her/him down . . . like my mother had let me down."  
  
"Andie, you're going to be a great mom. I know you are. You're so caring and thoughtful and sweet, and, this kid will have the best, best, father in the world."  
  
"You don't think I'll let him/her down though do you?"  
  
"No, you won't. I know you'll be great. You have been the best wife, really."  
  
"By the way, we are watching Amy next weekend."  
  
"We are?" He asked, cheerfully.  
  
"Yes. Jack has to go out of town."  
  
"Cool, it will give us great practice."  
  
They hugged and kissed.  
  
"Who should we tell first?"  
  
"Jack, then Dawson and Joey."  
  
They smiled, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. There is going to be something really special w/ Andie and Pacey, I might mention it in the next chapter. ( READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Two of a kind  
  
A/N: Hey. I think chapter 2 came out ok, all though it could be better. Like promised, there will be a surprise with Andie and Pacey. Read and Review! (  
  
A few months later (again, it's part of the surprise!)  
  
May  
  
It was 8pm on a Saturday night, Joey and Dawson had just finished putting  
Jason to bed. They decided to watch a movie. An old classic ET. Joey made popcorn and Dawson put the DVD on low volume, so Jason wouldn't wake up. Joey brought in the popcorn. Dawson put his arm around Joey and they began to watch the movie and eat the popcorn. As soon as they were done the popcorn Joey put the bowl in the dishwasher. Then she sat back down and cuddled with Dawson. Before long they started kissing, and they ended up on top of each other. Then right as Dawson pulled off her shirt, a sound stopped them. It was the phone. Joey reached to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Andie."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I just called to ask if you Dawson and Jason wanted to come over, for a cook out."  
  
"Uh yeah, sure, when?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Joey had all ready hung up the phone. She started to pull Dawson's shirt off.  
  
They continued kissing. Then they heard the baby monitor.  
  
WA, WA, WA, WA, WA.  
  
"I'll go." Dawson told her.  
  
"Ok." Joey said, slightly disappointed.  
  
Dawson walked out, and Joey stuck her shirt back on. She then pulled the blanket on and watched the screen. It took Dawson a while to get Jason back to sleep. He got back and was ready to make love to Joey. Once he got in he noticed she was out like a light. He decided he would let her sleep. He pulled the blanket all the way on her and turned the TV off. He then walked upstairs to the bedroom. He got into the bed and tried to get to asleep. Soon, sleep found him.  
  
The next Morning:  
  
Andie had gone to the hospital. Despite many debates with herself and Pacey, she decided to find out the sex of the baby. Not only that, she wanted to get a look at "it", make sure "it" was okay.  
  
"Mrs. Witter, the doctor can see you now."  
  
She walked in.  
  
She got into the waiting room.  
  
"We are having . . . "  
  
Pacey gave her a hug.  
  
Joey woke up and walked into the kitchen. Dawson was feeding Jason.  
  
"Aw isn't this cute?"  
  
" Morning, sleepy."  
  
"What time is it?" She questioned him.  
  
"12ish."  
  
"Why did you let me sleep so late?"  
  
"Cause you are so cute."  
  
They hugged and kissed.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and you finish feeding Jason."  
  
He nodded and kept feeding Jason, "Open up, Jason."  
  
Joey laughed and walked upstairs to change, and get in the shower. Sometimes it felt surreal to her. She married her soul mate and had a son! A 4 month year old son! She jumped in the shower.  
  
________________________At the cook out___________________________  
  
"All right, we called you here to share with you the sex of our child and also to have a great time and to be able to see you again. Well, we found out the sex of a child. A boy and a girl."  
  
Joey, Dawson, Jack, and Doug all looked a little confused.  
  
"Huh?" Joey asked.  
  
"A boy and a girl. We are having twins!"  
  
Jack offered a hug to his sister.  
  
"That's amazing Andie! I'm so jealous." Joey told her.  
  
5 year old Amy comes and walks to the adults.  
  
"Hey Joey, Dawson, Uncle Pacey, Auntie Andie."  
  
"Hey Amy." They all replied back, welcoming.  
  
"Watch what I can do." She then did a cartwheel.  
  
"Gymnastics." Jack replied to their faces.  
  
8 months later  
  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Jason, Happy birthday to you." Dawson, Joey, Andie, Pacey, Doug, Bessie, Audrey, Bode, Gale, her husband, and Lilly, Alex and Amy sang.  
  
Jason looked at them bewildered and mouthed out a word "Ma Ma".  
  
"I think he sad mama." Dawson observed.  
  
"No really Dawson." Joey added, sarcastically.  
  
"Everyone, have some cake." Joey told them grabbing Jason.  
  
All of a sudden Andie moaned. "UGH my stomach!"  
  
She was huge, she was having twins, and two weeks overdue.  
  
Pacey was starting to, of course, get scared.  
  
"Get in the car, I'll drive you."  
  
Of course she did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doug and Jack waited holding Emma, while Dawson and Joey waited and Dawson had Jason in his arms. Everyone else had left. They wanted to be their though.  
  
Pacey came out, "Everything's fine. They are both out."  
  
"What did she, or you and her name them?" Joey asked.  
  
"The girl is Jennifer and the boy Tim."  
  
"Aw cute!" Joey assured him. She then got up to hug him.  
  
"You're a dad." She told him, under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I still can't believe it."  
  
Dawson then reached to give a Pacey a hug, "Congratulations man." He told him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, she is really tired."  
  
"Understandably." Joey mentioned remembered the day she had Jason. She couldn't even imagine having two!  
  
"So, I don't think she will really want visitors until tomorrow."  
  
"All right, we will come by again tomorrow!" Dawson told him.  
  
Doug and Jack also informed they would be by tomorrow.  
  
Jason was fast asleep so Joey gently put him in the car seat. She then hopped into the passenger seat.  
  
"That was a long day." Dawson mentioned looking at Joey.  
  
"Yeah I know. "  
  
"It's kind of funny, all three of them are going to have the same birthday, only Jason will be a year older."  
  
"Yeah I know, that is funny." Joey replied, falling asleep.  
  
By the time Dawson pulled up to the apartment Joey and Jason were asleep. First he took Jason out of the car seat. He pushed Jason's blonde hair out of his face as he carried him up to their apartment. He placed the baby in the crib and walked back down the car. He lifted Joey from the front seat. She was so light and beautiful. She was a lot heavier then their son, so it was hard getting her up the stairs. He finally did get her up. He gently placed her on their bed. He then took his shirt off and changed into flannel pajama paints. He looked at her and couldn't help but think of all she was or had been to him. His girlfriend, his heartbreak, his friend, his first one night stand, his friend, his girlfriend, his fiancée, his wife, mother of his child. Threw all of this, even when she betrayed him and left with Pacey, she was always his soul mate. He always knew that. He got into bed and reminisced about their talk, the summer before 10th grade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dawson, there are certen things, that we just don't tell each other anymore." Joey had said to him.  
  
"Joey, that's not true. I could tell you anything."  
  
"Fine." She said. "When do you walk your dog? How many times a day?"  
  
He then looked at her and told her to go. She hopped out the window, like she had wanted to.  
  
He looked out the window and watched her go. He knew he couldn't loose her over something so.stupid. As she was rowing away he spoke.-------- -  
  
"In the morning." He spoke down.  
  
Joey was a little confused for a moment. The morning. . . what is he talking about? Then she remembered the question. She felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
She smiled and laughed.  
  
He went into his room, feeling really weird. He had only told Pacey that. It's not that he trusted him more then Joey, it's just she was, after all, a girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He smiled at that thought and got into bed. Sleep soon found him.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Pacey knocked on the door, lightly. Andie had just woken up. She had been so tired, having just given birth to two babies, she'd fallen asleep right after. He had checked on her, but still always found her, asleep.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Hey Pacey. I'm fine. What time is it?"  
  
"It's late, around 11pm." "Have you seen them?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. They are beautiful."  
  
"Who do they look like?"  
  
"Well the boy has both have blonde hair, from what I can tell. Their eyes are both blue from what I could tell."  
  
"So, they have a little bit of both of us in them, great." Andie said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope they let me out of here tomorrow! I can't stand it!"  
  
"Well, we'll see."  
  
"Pacey, I love you so much."  
  
Pacey smiled at her, "I love you too. I love you a lot Andie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter . . .  
  
A/N: Hey. I hope you guys are liking it. Review it. . .! E-mail me: Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com  
  
Megan 


End file.
